Screenstuck
by Maru'kyu
Summary: Persona/Homestuck Crossover. The investigation team S.B.U.R.B. has to fight shadows that destroy their medium. In progress.


_Screenstuck – A Persona 4/Homestuck crossover AU_

**Be Rose**

„There you go, now carry this up to your room, I am not bothering."

You let Roxy's bag fall on the ground in the lobby. Absentmindedly, your twin sister replies: „Careful, there is improtant stuff in there! Don't break anythign!"

A sigh escapes your lips.

„With 'important stuff' I assume you are referring to the booze you have in there."

Roxy turns around cheerfully and grins. „Your asusming right!"

„My room is number 12 right around this corner, yours is on the second floor, room 104. Drop by when you finished unpacking."

„Hey wait a sesx!" Roxy protests.

„What is it?" You glance at your pouting sister. „You can get that bag to your room yourself, there is an elevator so you won't have to face the numerous dangers of climbing stairs."

Your sister chuckles, and after hesitating, she drags herself and the bag over to the elevator.

With a swift motion, you pick up your own bag and proceed to your assigned room.

What now?

**Introduce yourself**

You are Rose Lalonde, first year in West Harley Highschool starting tomorrow. Your twin sister Roxy and you both moved in the girl's dorm today. You have a variety of hobbies, including knitting, reading, and spending ridiculous amounts of time at your pc. There is one game that particularily fascinated you since you were younger. It is kind of obscure, in fact you doubt there is anyone else who plays it. You downloaded it from a hidden server when you were younger.

You had no idea what you had gotten yourself into.

**Examine room**

In your room is a bed made of massive iron and purple bedsheets. There is a bookshelf which you have already filled with various books, and a desk.

There is a laptop on the desk. Use it?

[Yes]

[No]

**Yes**

You start your computing device. There won't be anyone coming to your room for at least a few hours, so you decide to play the game.

It is a very unusual game. As soon as you execute the file, everything around you becomes dark and foggy. You blink a few times, and the fog clears.  
You hear the sound of water, and you smell a fresh, sweet fragrance.

**Open your eyes**

You are now in the Land of Light and Rain.  
The ground on which you are sitting seems to be some kind of white stone. You can see white clouds over a nearby ocean. The water and the rain coming from the clouds appears to be bright and colorful.

This place belongs only to you.

**Notice friendly yellow salamander**  
What sala- oh. Didn't see you there, buddy. The friendly salamander glubs a bubble which pops upon touching your nose. „Hello Casey." you whisper. The salamander glubs a small bubble and then replies: „Hello Rose! I am glad you are here, but you have to leave again. You are in danger, shadows are approaching. Get outta here or there will be trouble." You grimace. „Shadows? Has this occured before? I thought LoLaR was safe." Casey is lost in thought. „I don't think something like this ever happened. But really, you have to leave now."  
You thank him and wave him goodbye, then you proceed to the gate.  
The so-called "gate" is a purple spirograph that seems to float about ten centimetres above the ground, rapidly changing its size and pattern. This is the only exit of LoLaR you know about, but in earlier conversations with Casey the salamander implied the existence of several gates throughout the land. You wouldn't know, you never go far from the entry point. It seems... pointless. You doubt there is anything interesting in LoLaR anyway. It is a safe place for you to hide from the stress of your daily life, here you can forget about your homework and annoying people at school.

It is your personal little paradise.

You jump through the gate.

**Wake up**

Your head jerks up. „Shadows, huh..." you mumble to yourself.

It is fairly late, so you decide to go to bed.

**Skip to the first day of school.**

Even though it is the first day of school, and you usually take school pretty serious (unlike Roxy), you can't quite concentrate. Ever since you can remember LoLaR, there was never a time when it wasn't safe. You went there when your mom was being drunk (which is all the time) and when Roxy was in a bad mood (puberty is a tough thing to go through). You spent countless hours there. But of course, you were never alone: Casey was always there to talk to you. Yes, LoLaR was always your safe place, your secret base. And now, the times seem to have changed.

Casey told you about shadows before, they lurk in the darker parts of the other world and devour any living thing that dares to come near them.

You were lost in your thoughts all day, barely noticing the dorky looking boy with raven black hair who sat next to you. If you recall correctly, his name was John. He has been staring at you all morning.

Roxy is not in your class. The school seems to have a strict policy against putting siblings together in a class. Works for you.

Just like that, the first day of school passed without any social interaction from your side. As you silently stood up and grabbed your bag, the boy next to you jumped from his chair and turned to you. He nearly tripped over his chair and yelled: „Hey, wait, Rosa!".

„Rose"

„Oh, okay, Rose then."

He grinned. „Well, I am John. I came to this school because of my friend."

„Why don't you go talk to him, then?"

John grimaced. „I totally would, but I have no idea where he is. He said he would wait for me in front of his classroom before school, but his class teacher told me he was absent today."

„What a reliable friend." You think this was enough small talk and turn to leave, but John just follows you and keeps talking. „Dave usually is pretty reliable! Well, actually not. But still. He only said good things about this school so I came here. But Dave is older than me so we are not even in the same class, this is dumb!"

Does this John not even realize you have better things to think about, or is he trying to cheer you up? Either way, he is being more annoying than necessary.

„Dave and me are childhood friends, we used to live in the same neighbourhood, but then he moved away, right around here, when he was 10. I missed him a lot but we chat online everyday, so it never really felt like he actually moved away. I mean, I never really missed him, except seeing his face, I missed that a lot. Good thing my dad allowed me to attend this school! But I really want to see Dave now, I don't think he is absent because he is sick, he is not the type to get sick you know? He is more the type to skip classes on the first day of school."

And John was more the type to annoy you on the first day of school, you think.

You force yourself to smile politely. „Well, I have to go here, my dorm is this way."

John stops and says „Hey, that is right next to my dorm. We could go to school together tomorrow, how about it? I will wait in front of your dorm at 7:40."

You suppose it is not a bad idea to make some friends at this school, and this talkative dork might be a good place to start.

John gasps. „I think I saw Dave over there!" And sprints off.

You sigh and return to your dorm.

* * *

Author note:

Update 07-03:

I am sorry for neglecting this story! But now it is summer vacation and I will probably update a lot more.


End file.
